A curse undone
by Raz0rrpg
Summary: Random. Can't think of a summary, but It's pretty short, so why not give it a read? One-shot, Leona x Pantheon I don't own Riot games or any of the characters uses in this.


**Leona**

_Welcome to Summoner's Rift!_

The announcers voice blared loudly. Leona waited for her summoner to finish buying items, before walking down to bot lane. She was the first Champion summoned on her team, so she had no idea who would be with her.

"Ok Leona, your team is Pantheon, Ashe, Shyvana and Swain. The enemy has Blitzcrank, Jinx, Vi, Gangplank, and Leblanc." Her summoner informed her mentally.

"Thanks." She replied. It always felt weird to converse with summoners, and she never quite got used to it. She wasn't very sociable to begin with.

_Minions have spawned!_

The announcers voice came again. "Where's Ashe?" Leona asked her summoner. "She should be here by now.

"I don't know… Maybe she's running late?" Her summoner replied.

Suddenly a different voice spoke over the match. "Attention all Summoners and Champions, the match has been cancelled, due to us being unable to locate Ashe. There is currently a total lock-down, and all personnel in the institute of war MUST assist helping to find her!"

"What?" Leona asked her summoner. "How can't they find her?"

"I don't know! This has NEVER happened before! All champions have mental trackers." Her summoner replied, clearly confused. Leona felt summoning light constrict around her, and found herself back in her room.

**Ashe**

(earlier that day)

Ashe woke to a knocking at her door. She looked at the clock. Two AM. She groaned and got up, starting to walk to the door.

"It's Two AM, this had better be important!" She said, opening the door. It was Tryndamere and… Sejuani?

"Wha…" Was all she had time to say before Tryndamere grabbed her by the throat and started carrying her off. She tried to scream, and kicked at Tryndamere, but her only reward was his fist to her face, knocking her out.

**Sejuani**

"Very well Tryndamere, We're at the perfect spot. Place her down on top of the hill."

Tryndamere complied hesitantly, placing her on top of a small hill coated in ice. Sejuani noticed the hesitation.

"Now isn't the time to back out Tryndamere. This was _your_ idea. I thought you wanted to rule Freljord?"

"It's just..." Tryndamere sighed. "I feel so dirty about this. I hate that I'm having to kill her."

Sejuani snorted. "Don't worry Tryndamere, that will pass. Now for the final stage."

Sejuani focused, hard, before flinging a ball of ice on top of Ashe. Then another, and another, until the tiny, ice covered hill, was now huge, and seemed to be made entirely of ice. Ashe wasn't visible.

**Ashe**

When Ashe woke up, she was covered in ice. She panicked, and desperately tried to claw her way out, then stopped trying. She felt a chill in her chest, and calmly reached down to her heart. No heartbeat. Her eyes widened. She checked again, and this time she was sure. Her heart had stopped working, but she was still alive. She moved to make sure she could, finding that there was no heat anywhere in her body. It was almost as if she had... become _part_ of the ice. She pondered that thought. If she were part of the ice, maybe she could control it. She imagined herself floating up, through the ice, and the ice obliged.

She stepped out of the ice prison, and saw she had been encased in a hill made entirely of ice. She felt rage burning through her. Tryndamere and Sejuani had... killed her. Maybe it was time for them to get what they give, Ashe thought darkly. She imagined a her bow in her hand, and it was, but it somehow didn't feel right. She wanted something that would let her watch as the life drained from their eyes, so she imagined the bow turning into a sword, and found herself holding a six-foot long spiked blade of ice. She smiled. Perfect.

Ashe looked around for tracks, finding the ones left by Tryndamere and Sejuani, and following them back to her city.

**Sejuani**

Sejuani watched gleefully from the gathered crowd, as Tryndamere announced Ashe's death.

He was genuinely crying. "It is my sad duty to announce the death of my wife, the Queen of Freljord. Her name is... No, was, Ashe. May she rest in..." He sobbed. "Peace."

A voice said from behind him "I don't think I fell like that." And Sejuani saw a blade made of ice pierce through Tryndamere's throat, a look of shock appearing on his face. The blade withdrew, and he slumped to the ground, Dead.

Sejuani decided it was time to get out of there, and ran towards the nearest exit. She had just reached it when she felt a chill run through her, and a dull pain. She looked down, and saw the same sword through where her heart was. She felt the world begin to go black.

"I didn't think even you would sink this low, Sejuani. May you rest peacefully in torment." Ashe's voice came from behind her.

**Ashe**

The fury wasn't gone. Sejuani's body slumped to the ground, and Ashe still felt uncontrollable fury. She willed ice to coat Sejuani's body, and tear her to pieces, laughing as she saw it happen. She wanted more carnage more bloodshed, and this alarmed her at first, but she just kept laughing. It was fun. She saw a portal open up beside her, and Pantheon and Lux stepped out. They saw Ashe sitting there, cackling and coated in blood.

"Ashe, the institute sent us, what happened?" Lux asked. "Ashe?" She asked again, as Ashe just sat there cackling. Just then, Ashe had an idea. An idea better than bloodshed. More of a social experiment. She turned around, ice coating her hands.

**Leona**

Leona had just finished getting dressed, when she felt a cold hand grip her from behind. she spun around, and collapsed on the ground as the world spun. She blinked the dizziness out of her eyes, and saw Ashe standing in front of her, and Garen kneeling on the ground besides her.

"What the?" She asked no one in particular.

Ashe replied. "Hello, Garen. Hello, Leona. I have the people both of you love most frozen solid behind me in ice.

"Lux?" Garen asked, looking past Ashe, his eyes wide. Leona looked up past Ashe, and behind her Pantheon was coated in ice, just as Ashe had said.

"Pantheon!" Leona cried out, a tear falling from her. She hadn't realised she liked Pantheon before now, but seeing him in need, with no clear way to save him, made her feel like she was being crushed by tonnes of rock.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Garen yelled.

Ashe held up a hand, and Leona felt her throat constrict. Looking to the left, Garen had a similar reaction.

"Catch." Ashe said, tossing each of them a padlock made of ice.

Leona caught hers, just as Ashe continued talking.

"Unlocking the padlock each of you now hold, will free the one you love from there prison." Leona felt relief flood her, and tried to open hers, but her hand couldn't move.

"However, doing so will permanently prevent the other from freeing theirs. Begin."

Leona hesitated. If she freed Pantheon, Lux would forever be frozen in ice. But she couldn't live without Pantheon. Leona took a deep breath, and unlocked the padlock. She looked up. Pantheon was still frozen in ice. She looked to her right, and saw Lux standing there looking confused.

A tear ran down her cheek.

"I am sorry." She heard Garen whisper.

Ashe laughed. "Bad luck, Leona." and then Ashe just... vanished. But Leona didn't care. She just kneeled there. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel anything. Was she dead? She looked up, and the sun was shining brightly. Why did the sun shine? It seemed to Leona like nothing should exist anymore. She realised just how much she cared for Pantheon. They had been dating for a few years, but mostly as a joke.

Ashe's voice came in her head. "By the way, Pantheon was going to propose to you tonight." The voice disappeared. Leona's eye widened. Was that... True? She realised she would've said yes, without hesitating.

"Garen... I am going to kill you." She said aloud, looking to her right, only to find Garen was gone. She looked directly up at the sun.

"Please, bring Pantheon back to me... I have never asked you for anything before. BRING HIM BACK!" She yelled, collapsing back onto the ground, weeping.

(Later)

Leona lay in her bed in darkness. Pantheon was still frozen. What was the point of living anymore? She got out of her bed, and walked out onto her balcony. She stepped over the railing, using her magic to break the protective wards the league had installed there, and jumped. She hit the ground, but there was no pain. Why was there no pain?

"What are you doing, Leona?" Came a stern, yet beautiful voice behind her. She turned. It was Kayle. So that was how she had lived. Leona rested her head against the ground, and felt her world go black. She heard a voice behind in her head. "So you really do care about him." The voice was unfamiliar. Leona tried to open her eyes, but all she could see was darkness, and a tiny prick of light.

"I once swore I wouldn't effect the course of any race, except to provide warmth." The voice came again. "However, I think I can make an exception for my champion."

Leona felt her body go cold, then warm again.

"Leona?" Came another voice in her head. This one familiar. "Leona, can you hear me?"

Where had she heard that voice before?

"LEONA! MOVE ALREADY!"

It was her summoner. She opened her eyes, and heard a sigh of relief from her summoner. "I thought something had gone wrong with the summoning!"

Leona looked around her, as a voice said '_Welcome to Summoner's Rift_'

To her right was Ashe, Swain and Shyvana.

To her left…

"Pantheon!" She muttered, tears coming to her eyes. She held him in an embrace from behind, and he stiffened.

"Leona, What are you doing?" He asked her, but she just sobbed tears of relief.


End file.
